Fan-Ball Wiki:News
Content Policy Update Don't upload images, videos, or GIFs that show real-life alien genitals or trak-presenting earwings —this includes content that is so poorly drawn that it could in any way possibly be mistaken for featuring characters from My Little Pony (nice try, though). Absolutely no types of artistic, educational, newsworthy, or political content are acceptable. Don’t upload any content, including images, videos, GIFs, or illustrations. For more information about what this guideline prohibits and how to appeal decisions about adult content, please contact someone else. Talk 23:44, December 4, 2018 (UTC) :This was a joke for anyone earnestly confused ' LDXD (Pets • Updates) ' 16:04, January 18, 2019 (UTC) ---- Aesthetic changes have been made to the Monobook version of the wiki to more closely reflect the style of the Wikia version. In other words, if that's something you were avoiding mainly because it was obnoxiously bright and ugly, that shouldn't be a problem anymore. Talk 06:50, December 29, 2017 (UTC) ---- happy muerteween eve, everybody! wait a minute, what is it an "eve" to? why aren't we celebrating the day of muerteween? the wiki might be less active now than it was in times before (except for maybe on the discord server), but do not let that get any of you down. we are still a community, strong and happy as ever, even after six and a half years. wow i sure feel old saying six and a half years even though i joined two and a half years after the wiki was created aheh. although, unlike in previous years (2013 and 2014... i can not believe it has been this long since we did one of these stories) we do not have a muerteween eve community story to work on, i am going to suggest something different this year: a gulabistock holiday story! gulabistock is basically thanksgiving, but for binarellers. we can have poisonshot be in it and everyone enjoys a play about binareller history and they eat. like real christmas. speaking of stories, i have not forgotten about Other Memory. i am just lazy, so do not worry. also maybe i am writing some different short story at the moment and will continue on other memory when that is finished-- stay tuned. [[User:A, Mori|'''Mori]] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']]' 14:40, October 31, 2017 (UTC) The wiki is definitely not less active. Fire's been posting, I exist (violently) and am always looking for people to send me requests. (it helps with my motivation) - UserJW'Yelloast'DDTalk -09:01, Nov 1, 2017 (UCT) ---- I'm going to be completely gone a good deal less active and possibly away a lot until March 30th. While I'd normally just say I'll be less active, I've been rather lazy with planning and everything just barely fits in the 30 days I have for 3 pretty tough exams. ''I'll be back, don't worry. It just means that Discord is a big nope. You can contact me via Steam if something important concerning me or the entire site happens, but don't overuse it or I will end up being a distracted fuck like I already am anyway and be very unhappy. I do recall having put my mail address on my user page too, in case you don't use Steam. Don't miss me too much. I'll miss the place too much myself already as you can tell. (Updated March 6) 13:12, February 26, 2017 (UTC +1) ---- After a discussion with the majority of the active administrators over at the Discord channel, the decision has been made to promote A, Mori to the position of administrator under grounds of work merit, as well as Ivan247 to the position of maintenance administrator regarding his history in keeping the wiki in line when needed. Congratulations to the two of them! ' LDXD (Pets • Updates) ' 22:37, January 22, 2017 (UTC) �������������������� good shit go౦ԁ sHit�� thats ✔ some good����shit right����th �� ere������ right✔there ✔✔if i do ƽaү so my selｆ �� i say so �� thats what im talking about right there right there (chorus: ʳᶦᵍʰᵗ ᵗʰᵉʳᵉ) mMMMMᎷМ�� ���� ��НO0ОଠＯOOＯOОଠଠOoooᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒ�� ���� �� �� �� �� �� �� ����Good shit [[User:A, Mori|'''Mori]] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']]' 22:42, January 22, 2017 (UTC) ---- As of this writing, I will be recruited in just a few hours, so I won't be around here for a "while" (read: three (3) years). I might be given breaks; Weekly? Monthly? I really am delving into the unknown. I ever get the chance, I will check around and reply if necessary/do something productive. Wish me luck, guys. 00:49, June 6, 2016 (UTC) It's saddening to lose a very respected user for pretty much ''three years. It really is. I wonder where we'll even be after that timespan. Hopefully those breaks you speak of aren't too sparse. More importantly, though, good luck. You'll need it. Sincerely, 11:56, June 6, 2016 (UTC) Good luck with the whole draft thing. I'm sorry, I'm not good at these sorts of things. Until next time. ' LAT (Talk • )' 13:04, June 6, 2016 (UTC) ---- A new rule has passed down the Poll Board that prevents anonymous/unregistered accounts from editing this wiki, for which an account is required in order to contribute ideas/maintain pets here. If you'd like to contribute to this wiki, then please consider registering for an account . 02:38, February 11, 2016 (UTC) As of recent, there has been a rather startling amount of Speddos attacks, both here and the Dan-Ball Wiki. I'm trusting the remaining admins and bureaucrats here to keep this wiki safe. I am currently working to aid the Dan-Ball wiki. Thanks to a recent push, Ivan247 has gained bureaucracy on that wiki, and has promoted me and another user to admin rank. Since that wiki is currently more vulnerable to attack than this wiki (which hasn't stopped the recent bot attac), I must divert attention from this wiki to help protect the Dan-Ball wiki. I urge all remaining admins and bureaus to keep their eyes peeled on this wiki, to counteract any more attacks on this wiki. And if somebody could get Wikia Central to destroy these Speddos clones for good that would be peachy DMSwordsmaster Talk 17:21, December 13, 2015 (UTC) ---- URGENT URGENT THIS IS SAM SPEAKING SPEDDOS HAS RETURNED AND IS ATTACKING THE DB WIKI RIGHT NOW IF YOU ARE READING THIS RIGHT NOW AT THE TIME OF WRITING, I INVITE YOU, IN FACT PROBABLY URGE YOU, TO GO HELP REVERT HIS EDITS! If you were not then I encourage you to support our movement involving making Ivan247 a bureaucrat over there on the DB wiki. Thanks for participating. 02:35, November 29, 2015 (UTC) :The Speddos attack, for the moment, has been repelled with success via getting the VSTF in. Further attacks are unlikely at this point. The second point still stands, though. We need to find a way to promote Ivan247 to bureaucrat to keep the DB wiki safer from such attacks. 03:15, November 29, 2015 (UTC) :: Besides six more over there and an old one here this morning, I sent an inquiry over to Wikia staff to swipe them all out. Oh, and there was one just now over there again, but it stopped for now. Frickin' Spedass.... 21:12, November 29, 2015 (UTC) ---- Following Zoshi's update I'd like to make a comment about new story stuff. It is very confusing. I let it slide for a while because I didn't actually know the full extent of the whole thing until recently. Now I'm utterly completly absolutely lost. And I'm speaking for a lot of people right now. Please use user subpages to stash your ideas until the public agrees to move that to mainspace. To not drown us in new and unknown lore. It is a fact that a lot of people is failing to keep up with things, myself included. Thank you. 23:20, November 17, 2015 (UTC) ---- As a result of recent information being made light, I am going to have to strengthen the rules regarding ownership of characters and concepts within the FB universe. The short of it is, long and short, if you want to make canon information about a character or concept that belongs to another user of the site, you must consult that user and ask for permission. The ONLY exceptions are canon characters of users who are long since inactive. ANYONE who breaks this rule will suffer severe repercussions, as this type of behavior serves only to create confusion and frustration for all parties involved. If you need a reference of character ownership, see here. (The information is slightly outdated and needs an overhaul, but most of it still holds true.) DMSwordsmaster Talk 22:55, August 31, 2015 (UTC) :As of more information being made light, I must also feel the need to explain that just because you see talks of a potential concept going on in chat, doesn't mean that it should be IMMEDIATELY interpreted as canon, unless it is agreed to by the character/concept owner. Always ask for clarification as to whether the concepts being discussed are canon or not before making a judgement. If they are not, do NOT use them unless the owner of the character/concept agrees and makes canon the discussed concept afterwards. Anyone who makes canon information haphazardly and ignores the previous statement will suffer slightly milder repercussions, but repercussions all the same. DMSwordsmaster Talk 23:52, August 31, 2015 (UTC) ---- Please read this, because it applies to every one of us, including administration. Recently a number of users have been avoiding the chat environment or the wiki in its entirety, and this is heavily due to a number of circumstances regarding drama among users. To make it starkly clear, any issues between you and another user that are not directly wikia-related are not, our problem, and you need to take care of any issues between you and another user using direct messages, talk pages, or outside communication. Please do not pester admins about your personal issues with others unless they directly violate the stated rules. Joke "kicks" will not be tolerated unless the target user explicitly gives permission to kick them. Continued abuse of administrative or other powers by any user for any personal or other non-rules related reason will eventually end in some sort of punishment or revoking of privileges, so please stop. I really want to ease the tension that's ridden the wiki for a while now, so it would be really appreciated if we could all work to make our site a more peaceful environment to both new users and current users who are being repulsed by it. Thank you. Talk 22:08, August 27, 2015 (UTC) ---- ---- It's been a long time on this wiki. I don't want to continue on with dis wiki cuz I have better things in life. I just want to say good bye to all the folks. I want to say sorry to LD, ZX, HGD and especially DMS for the epic amount of I did to them (Although I forgot what I did). Please forgive me. Good bye Fan Ball wiki. I will pay small visits to this wiki (Once or twice an year). But they would not be like before. Good Bye :| :( :'( . I'll miss ya all. I'll miss my fake name- TheFanMaster and all those . :'( P.S: I was not grammatically and physically at all. I just wanted to have fun on the internet. So I did all those childish acts and . -Everyone's hated :'( TFM. :alright ' LAT (Talk • )' 17:51, March 27, 2015 (UTC) :We all make mistakes and happen to act more above than anyone else (or strict ourselves to maintain the bit of order left in this here wiki), as in most cases future-you is better than past-you, but there still are the needs to adhere to some form of learning from mistakes, reaching towards the community, etc. :I myself denied the bit of freedom here during the first two years or so as I found your unposted species or your ideas/continuity and even felt guilty for making such mistakes, but soon I learned that overwriting someone elses' ideas (even minorly like thumbnails) is not a good way of maintenance, as I'm continuing furnishing whatever archives are left in the dust. :While I'm very sad to see you go, it is your decision to do what you think is best and if you feel like having a fresh new beginning in a while, you are more than welcome to do so. :Good luck. 18:25, March 27, 2015 (UTC) ::...Honestly I think this apology more or less speaks for itself. He knows he was acting childish and stupid and infuriating to anyone trying to talk to his ass and yet he didn't stop. Also he forgot everything he did. Grandular. Y'know how I always adhere to the idea of learning from your mistakes and improving upon yourself by doing so to regain face? You know how people like Chase and PS did that and now they're mildly respected members of the community?? TACM's too fucking good for that shit, clearly! ::I won't even lie. I'm not sorry to see you go. Good fucking bye, TACM. ::Oh yeah, props including all the in your apology. Real classy. ::Also does shit like this really belong on the wiki's main page?? I don't think so. Also, check his new userpage for a larf. DMSwordsmaster Talk 18:42, March 27, 2015 (UTC) :::side note im pretty sure that his account got hijacked ' LAT (Talk • )' 18:48, March 27, 2015 (UTC) :::Nah. If his account got hijacked by some random asshole, he wouldn't know who most of us were. He remembers the shit that happened to him, but not the shit he did to deserve said shit. All that stupid crap on his header and whatnot is him trying to be stupid/cute. DMSwordsmaster Talk 18:51, March 27, 2015 (UTC) I guess there's not much more to say. R.I.P. TheFanMaster. Talk 19:29, March 27, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, RIP. Rest in Piss. Can I get this crap off the main page now? DMSwordsmaster Talk 19:35, March 27, 2015 (UTC) go ahead and archive it I guess Talk 19:38, March 27, 2015 (UTC) ---- Due to the lovely experiences that happened on the 3rd of October, there's going to be some serious changes to the tolerance level of what "joke sockpuppets" can and cannot do. Don't tell me what transpired yesterday was a joke. Joke or not, what the user who masterminded the sockpuppets did was vandalism. Also mild slandering of my own name, and you could easily make the argument that it was faking my identity. As a result, I'm going to start working on a rough draft of a new Wiki Act; the Sockpuppet Act. Name may change depending on how nice or how cruel I feel later on. For the moment, I don't want a fucking repeat of what happened yesterday to happen ever again. If it does, people are gonna start fucking paying for it. I'm at the end of my rope with this bullshit. And again, I repeat, don't fucking bother telling me "It's just a joke and can easily be undone". There's such a thing as taking a joke too far. And when you fuck with the mainspace pages, spam talk pages, and spam comments slandering a user's name, joke or not, that is going way too fucking far. I'll save the rest of my ranting for when I finish the Wiki Act. DMSwordsmaster Talk 14:00, October 4, 2014 (UTC) :For those unfamiliar with wiki lingo or prior experiences, "sockpuppetry" is the art of using multiple accounts on Wikia for any purpose whatsoever. It is not allowed and is an offense worthy of a global disabling by Wikia, though the Fan-Ball Wiki has been incredibly lenient in the usage of "joke" sockpuppets and those used for roleplay/comment-only purposes in the past. Obviously, using alternate accounts to add counterfeit votes, bypass a block/ban/restriction, spam, vandalize, or commit any offense that would not be allowed on a regular account will result in the termination of the sockpuppet and the block or potential ban of the offending user. While I'm not too thrilled on getting on board with writing up a new Wiki Act about it, I think it's time we set some rules in stone regarding this, as it has gotten out of hand in the past due to our inability to regulate and publish our own policies. ' LDXD (Pets • Updates) ' 19:47, October 5, 2014 (UTC) ---- ATTENTION - If, at any point, our chat suddenly gains people from wikias we haven't even heard of and crashes afterwards, let an admin know IMMEDIATELY. This is NOT a "OH MY GOD WE'RE GETTING ATTACKED" message. This could very well be Wikia being incredibly stupid. However, to be safe, report these mysterious user's usernames to an admin immediately if this happens, preferably to the admin who has most recently edited to ensure the mysterious users get shut down immediately. Like I mentioned, this could very well be us overreacting to a wikia bug. But we're not taking any chances. DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:11, September 6, 2014 (UTC) ---- IF POSSIBLE, CAN LUDICRINE OR ZOSHIX LOCK DOWN THE ABILITY TO CREATE PAGES SO THAT ONLY USERS THAT HAVE BEEN ON THIS WIKI FOR EXTENDED PERIODS OF TIME CAN MAKE PAGES? I AM TIRED OF THESE (wonderful) SPAMBOTS MAKING (wonderful) PAGES TO ADVERTISE THEIR PHISHING WEBSITES. DMSwordsmaster Talk 14:38, May 22, 2014 (UTC) :Cough. I dunno if that's a possibility but I'll look into it. ' LDXD (Pets • Updates)' 15:42, May 22, 2014 (UTC) ::UPDATE - TO ANY ADMINS ONLINE DURING THE EVENT OF A SPAMBOT ATTACK: DO NOT LEAVE MESSAGES ON THEIR PAGES. DO NOT FUCK WITH THEIR USERPAGES. DO NOT DO STUPID SHIT TO THEM. JUST DELETE THEIR PAGES, THEIR USER PAGES, AND THEIR TALK PAGES, AND PERMABAN THEM. DMSwordsmaster Talk 16:03, May 22, 2014 (UTC) ---- JUST IN CASE ANYONE DOESN'T BOTHER TO CHECK DELETE LOGS, I MOVED THE APRIL FOOLS STORY HERE. THIS IS LUDICRINE'S DECISION AND I JUST DID IT FOR HIM. (Now make sure all of you fucks go and scream at me for deleting the story so I can hate you, m'kay?) DMSwordsmaster Talk 05:34, April 2, 2014 (UTC) ---- *LD made another quiz... This one's needlessly hard for newcomers, and Sam only got a 6/10. Give it a go if you want, I guess? LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 21:14, September 22, 2013 (UTC) :Got a 7. I nailed all of the story questions, but the ones that threw me off were the "not-ancestor" one, the "anti-fanball" one (I forgot about it), and "Ludicrine pen name" one. I thought Sir Conscience was the original name of your avatar's design which basically became nonexistent? Oh well. DMSwordsmaster Talk 02:17, September 23, 2013 (UTC) : Got a 100%. Somehow it knew that I was a spy fer meself. Look-a-troopa (talk) 07:18, September 23, 2013 (UTC) ---- *Fan-Ball wiki now has a Twitter account (@fanballwiki), the main point of which is to quote out-of-context passages from various stories. Ask me for the password if anyone wants to help run the account. ' ZoshiX Talk' 21:17, August 31, 2013 (UTC) ---- *Ascended Fanon has occurred in Stick Ranger! The new update (see DB wiki for details) contains one head straight from this wiki, as well as nearly every map biome seen in my fan map. Final castle looks too much like DMSwordsmaster's castle, but we can only hope for that long shot. ZoshiX Talk ' 21:52, May 31, 2013 (UTC) :''FUCK. Ha55ii seriously loves us. DMSwordsmaster Talk 03:05, June 1, 2013 (UTC) ::And we love him, too. Or her. Or it. Or them. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 19:54, June 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- Beginning at 408, 12:00, UTC, all users are required to turn in all but ten of their pets. This is done to give the new users a chance of having pet collections of comparable size. The majority of the admins has voted in favour of this new rule in last night's chat. Look-a-troopa (talk) 08:26, April 1, 2013 (UTC) : This was a stupid April Fools joke that didn't have its intended effect which will not be specified. Look-a-troopa (talk) 12:12, April 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- At 403 (the day school begins, oh lawd-y) is going to be the Fan-Ball Wiki's second anniversary! If you have any idea on how we'll celebrate (or not, your choice), leave a message in the Main Talk. 03:24, March 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- NO MORE SUCKPUPPET BULLSHIT. Due to recent events, the use of suckpuppets, for any intent or purposes, will be met with extreme prejudice. No matter who it's from, be it admin or regular user. DMSwordsmaster Talk 17:38, March 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- When did the HOOTH ajax function kick in? Did I miss an update? LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 01:29, September 23, 2012 (UTC) : According to dev.wikia.com, it updated August 2011, so it wasn't new. But if it were not for D33, I wouldn't have added it. 11:57, September 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- This wiki news thing needs to be updated and fixed, pronto. 19:07, August 27, 2012 (UTC) ---- I will leave tomorrow (723) for an appointment with the military. There is no reason to panic, unless I won't ever mark my return. Still, no panicking. 12:34, July 22, 2012 (UTC) : Ignore what I said above. Apparently I'm still a 10th grader until the summer ends. So yea, sorry for wasting your energy in panicking (for those who did anyway, which is none. FREE DIRT!). 10:35, July 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- I'M BACK... ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 06:42, June 5, 2012 (UTC) :OHOHOHO! WELL, WHAT HAPPENED TO "I'M LEAVING UNTIL AN UNREASONABLE AMOUNT OF USERS/PETS ARE HERE", HUH? LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 19:56, June 5, 2012 (UTC) :HOLY FUCK HE'S BACK HALLE-FUCKING-LUJAH Oh wait, I forgot. No one gives a flying fuck. Please, leave again. DMSwordsmaster Talk 20:54, June 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- MAY 30! KNEEL!! DMSwordsmaster Talk 12:37, May 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- YO. UPDATE. I now have both a Deviantart account and a Fanfiction account. I'm already making a story for the Fanfiction account (That has nothing to do with DB). Also, if you laugh at me for my subject of writing, I will immediately block you. I would love to see your stupid ass write better. SO YEAH. The best way to avoid it is not even mentioning it. Other admins, restrain yourself from being cocks and mocking me because you know you can't be blocked. BE CIVILIZED GENTLEMEN. DMSwordsmaster Talk 05:56, January 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- It would seem I will have some problems being on here due to "financial" problems. If and ONLY IF I happen to not be on for a couple of days, weeks, or months, then no confiscating my pets/deleting current projects. 17:38, January 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- H̞̣̠̤̪̤̆͊̽̃ͧͫ̏̕͡͠E̵̵̼̗̫̮̜͚ͮ ͥ͑ͫͬ̊̔̕͏̰̥̰̟C̷̳̣̲͕̪̊ͪ̓ͬ͑̋́ͨO͐͛͊͏̨͍͖̟M̈̽̈́ͨ҉͈͚͍̘Ė̬̍ͣ̍̒ͯ͟S̸̮̻̯̖̠͌̎̎ͦ̂̔͘ı̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̨̨̨̨̨̨̨̨ ---- WE ARE ASCENDED FANON. LINK. LOOK AT THAT IMAGE. IMAGE ON THE RIGHT IS THE OFFICIAL CASTLE HEAD. IMAGE ON THE LEFT IS OUR CASTLE HEAD. WE ARE ASCENDED FANON. DMSwordsmaster Talk 05:11, December 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sorry for the inactivity. I was sick, and I pretty much forgot about fanball after something screwed up and my favorites links were annihilated (gone). 03:02, December 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- Due to a little cold and school stress, the projects will probably be completed later. Hopefully I'll finish EVERYTHING on Hanukah. Speaking of Hanukah/Kwanza/X-mas, Merry (early) X-mas on Fanball. 16:49, December 15, 2011 (UTC) :Main computer down due to dust bunnies, can still work on laptop, and Win7 Paint is (sort of) terrible. Still sick. Just a report. 20:02, December 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ludicrine will not be on the wiki for an undisclosed amount of time due to a possible virus on his computer. You can send him messages if you want, but he probably won't respond... Waddle D33 Talk '''ಠ_ಠ 20:22, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :I'm kinda back, but I may take random long breaks due to the potential presence of "my favorite computer virus". LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 22:12, December 13, 2011 (UTC) :You need antivirus. You might want to download and install this. Malwarebytes' Antimalware. One of the best scanners I've ever used. Just update and try quick scan. 03:03, December 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- Well folks, Poisonshot's back to life. Apparently, someone else was using his account to make the vandalism he posted. He has stated he won't return here for a bit, however. He's seemed to have matured a bit since then. Like I said on his talk page on the Minecraft Ideas wiki (Which he's an ADMIN of, amazingly), he's being given a second chance. If he f/cks this up, he's done for. DMSwordsmaster Talk 14:22, December 5, 2011 (UTC) :He said "Not CURRENTLY", so I think he won't be back... for a while LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 20:30, December 5, 2011 (UTC) :My head hurts... Such an epidemic... 'Nuff said... 03:02, December 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- Erm... I seem to have lost my papers that had a gratuitous amount of ideas and how to accomplish them. Prepare for setbackland. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 00:39, November 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Check out my pet giveaway event (event has since ended)! This big event limited time offer! 20:17, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Happy Halloween (and related holidays in this month and next month), folks! LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 19:19, October 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- ON AN UNRELATED NOTE THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS WIKI I'm starting a thing where you can request games from the internet for me to play and I could get some tips, hints, strategies, etc. from playing them. It's just sort of a new hobby (not trumping pixel art, though), so if you find a game interesting enough, tell me on my talk page until I make an official blog for it. NO horror games, though. ME ANY WIMPO. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 22:30, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :On a more related note, expect some more newcomers to the Wiki soon. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 19:53, October 18, 2011 (UTC) :I'm going to do a Let's Play (sorta) of Painkiller! Its going to be in my blog, probably titled Let's Play Painkiller. Check it out if you want. DMSwordsmaster Talk 14:57, October 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Erm... Something happened and Sombrero got taken off of my pets page... and the image got deleted... WADDLE D3333333333333!!!!!!!!! Erm, Zoshi, do you by any random chance still have that picture? LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 23:58, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :<20sgangsta>THAR'S THE SUSPECT, SEE? Here's the file: Maybe you should be more careful about this whole deletion thing.... <20sgangsta>MEAH 05:45, October 11, 2011 (UTC) :I have never in my life deleted an image or picture without making 100000% sure that it would be safe to delete. The File:Sombrero or whatever it was called that I deleted had absolutely nothing in it except for a redirect to a deleted page (which somebody else deleted), so it did not have the picture. What happened was not my fault, not that anyone would ever think that I ever make mistakes. : Waddle D33 Talk ಠ_ಠ 19:40, October 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Requested to adopt Team Ico Wiki, even though I know almost nothing about it. .D Also planning on requesting to adopt Valthirian Arc Wiki. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 22:45, October 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Poisonshot's idiocratic new nature has resulted in possibly the most unfair Wiki Act for a very long time. Presenting the Anti-Poisonshot Act: HERE. This act will result in the protection of EVERY SINGLE MAINSPACE PAGE to be protected from new/unregistered users. All userpages can be protected upon request. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 16:00, October 2, 2011 (UTC) :I'm up to Powder Game BG ideas... someone take over for now, my computer's crashing... Also, I'll probably amend the act and unprotect certain pages, but right now I'm in a crappy mood because I was the one who wanted to bring PS back... Ugh, I'm so STUPID! LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 16:23, October 2, 2011 (UTC) :It not your fault. It P-shit fault. Argue alot make P-shit angry thus spaming of dan-ball wiki. I understand FB wiki go through of the harsh times. *POISONSHOT reference* 01:38, October 5, 2011 (UTC) ::The Anti-Poisonshot Act has been removed with the creator's (LD's) approval, as it goes against Wikia's ToU. Most pages will now be open to editing from all users again. Waddle D33 Talk ಠ_ಠ 20:39, November 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- POISONSHOT IS SPEDDOS! Apparently, Poisonshot is "back" from his vacation (yes, I QUOTED that word). He began spamming the entire DB Wiki before attempting to spam here. THIS IS URGENT! CODE RED!! PULL THE GREEN SUN AT HIM!!!! 13:28, October 2, 2011 (UTC) :HOLY SHMIT! And I was the one trying to get him back... D. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 15:39, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hey guys, sorry for the inactivity lately. School man, SCHOOL! It's bringing my uptime down. I check the wiki usually, but I might not respond as much to stuff... DON'T CONFISCATE MY PETS! 01:44, September 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- How's about an archive for themes? Original (Which I never saw), KU1PT3R 0V3RL0AD, Mainframe (Suggested title for blue), and the Current (Desert Sand (Suggested title, again)). LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 00:35, September 27, 2011 (UTC) :BLARG I'M MAKIN' ONE ANYWAY. Fan-Ball Wiki/Theme Archive LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 00:36, September 27, 2011 (UTC) :Name Suggestions: Mainframe, Mainframe Blue, and Desert (Current) 00:51, September 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- New color update! Everything is sand-colored in honor of the new Dr. Sand story by me, ZX, and Lazro. DMSwordsmaster Talk 23:57, September 26, 2011 (UTC) UGHHH!!! I can barely see the text with the skin I'm using (I don't know how to customize)! Change it back BLAAAAAAAARGH!!! 00:12, September 27, 2011 (UTC) There. Are you quite pleased? Put a proximitygrenadechoker in your mouth and shut up. DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:23, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Are you attacking me for my opinion? It seems like it. 00:32, September 27, 2011 (UTC) You forget who you're talking to. I'm the guy who doesn't give a f*ck about anyone's opinion unless it matters. I listened to your bitching complaints. I changed the theme. NOW WILL YOU SHUT UP? DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:39, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Okay, and I'm a normal dude who wanders around between communities everyday. If you want me to shut up so badly... Fine then. I don't feel like holding a grudge over something this small... 00:51, September 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- I am taking a small vacation because of my sickness. I will still be checking on this wiki, however, to make sure nothing is going wrong. Don't worry. I will be back. I'll try to come back with a lot of ideas for D.STF, so stay tuned. DMSwordsmaster Talk 19:46, September 22, 2011 (UTC) There's a reason I've been gone for so long. This. It's a wiki that was abandoned long ago. Since I love Painkiller, I adopted the wiki, became an admin, and dedicated myself to pull this wiki out of the ground. Want to help? If you've played Painkiller and know what you're doing, come right in. I'd like a little help. I'm doing everything myself at the moment .-. DMSwordsmaster Talk 20:33, September 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- I have put into effect the Anti-Speddos Act. It will be posted on the Wiki Acts page, which will be filled with acts that will infringe user rights if situations become dire. Category:Wiki Acts LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 21:22, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- I'm back! Turns out my network administrator made an accidental block to some wikia sites, which seemed to affect Fan-Ball! Everything's up and running again, and I have many ideas for pets! 00:05, September 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- Everything's f/cking blue!! What, are we going through another Ao Oni phase?? DMSwordsmaster Talk 22:20, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Someone (probably ZoshiX) changed the theme color to blue instead of green... YAY! MY FAVORITE COLOR! YAY! YAY! YAY ! YAY! YAY! -Samuel17 ---- Setting things right with Wikia Central. I may get banned from all of Wikia by doing what I have in mind. If I do not come back, please keep all of my pages alive. You have my permission to keep all of the Pet Ideas so long as DMS, ZX, HGD, or W D33 is active. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 01:56, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Are you going to attack them to bring back Monobook? DMSwordsmaster Talk 02:14, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :What? I use Monobook. And I'm not even going to TRY bringing back Monaco. They banned every single Wiki creator who said "I prefer Monaco". What I did was I gave them a detailed list of what I want done about our troublesome "friends" and their respective Wikis. I told them that if they simply skimmed over the list or skipped to the end, they should ban me as I wish to not work in a community with workers who simply don't give a f/ck. So, they either went back and read it or will cross a member off their list. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 02:25, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :An honorable effort. DMSwordsmaster Talk 02:31, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- I found Poisonshot on the Nitrome Wiki and some other Wiki. I'm trying to find out why he left and stuff. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 03:30, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- God, Internet troubles... Will probably be away for a while, not sure how long of a while though... Plz don't confiscate mah pets. 01:15, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hello everyone. You know that in Kirby Mass Attack, Dark Matter is the true final boss? And it has the Swordsman form? And it looks even more badass then the one in KD2? I think its time... for an upgrade. Heheheh....HAHAHAHAH!!! DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:54, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :I thought the Final Boss was Necro-what's his name. Kirby Wiki says that Dark Matter was the Final Boss of Kirby Master, which is some sort of RPG minigame. And have you ever realized that Drawcia has a resemblance to Dark Matters? .O LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 18:47, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :She's my b/tch. Dur KIDDING. Yeah, I've noticed. DMSwordsmaster Talk 21:52, August 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- BLUH... BUSY... NEED BREAK... I won't be doing much but I'll occasionally check in until I can get back. (ironically, should be when school starts) LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 20:28, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :In other news, leave me a message on my talk page for a complimentary pet. First come, first served. Everyone will get one, except for me. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 00:24, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- It seems that I won't be here from 814 to 826 or later, hence of an upcoming math exam. A note to all admins/ops, make sure everything's are up to date (this includes you too, DMS). That is all for now.... 10:20, August 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- I have failed miserably at returning at the proper time and therefore will be on an extended break. Also I'm deleting the Protopatch thing cuz I have no ideas for it. However, complementary pets will be up for grabs when I return. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 23:08, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- I won't be active for most of August either. :/ Nobody steal my pets please. Waddle D33 Talk ಠ_ಠ 21:55, July 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hey guys, I just wanted to tell you that starting July 29th, I will be on vacation for 3 weeks straight. I may or may not come to FB, depending on the Internet availibility there. If I don't come online, I just want to say that please don't confiscate my pets. ---- Continuing my extended break thingy on about 7/28. My pets ARE NOT TO BE CONFISCATED. When I return (If I return at the proper time), every big editor on the wiki will receive a complimentary pet and a ProtoPatch. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 00:46, July 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- Chat has been enabled! To join, click ! Waddle D33 Talk ಠ_ಠ 18:25, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Leaving for about a month starting tomorrow. Lotsa vacations and camping and such BLARGH. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 18:30, July 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- The Fan-Ball Wiki MAY or MAY NOT shut down, according to the Bill S.978 (see here). 14:42, July 2, 2011 (UTC) GOD DAMNIT CONGRESS. Wait, that's gaming streaming, like in videos. Not wikis. So we MIGHT be safe.... DMSwordsmaster Talk 20:12, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Meh, typical Congress, no surprises here. Then again, only 4 percent of bills become laws, so I'm too worried about this just yet. Waddle D33 Talk ಠ_ಠ 18:02, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Take action here: OPPOSE THE PROTECT IP ACT. Every help is needed. 10:48, July 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- 623 is long over. No more kneeling. DMSwordsmaster Talk 18:35, June 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- 09:45, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hi. I am going to be inactive this week due to an awesome vacation with my school and crutch complications. Afterwords, my time on this Wiki will be ridiculously random due to summer. Thanks guys, and please don't confiscate my pets! .,C LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 15:09, June 21, 2011 (UTC) You gave a reason, so we have no need to. DMSwordsmaster Talk 16:39, June 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- 623.... That is all.... 13:47, June 21, 2011 (UTC) MOTHERF/CKING KNEEL FOR HIM MOTHERF/CKERS. >:O) DMSwordsmaster Talk 16:38, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :Kneels. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 16:43, June 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Oh hi. Done with the final part of the project I was talking about. Thanks for the use of the following images from this wiki: *Purple Smiley Tree in stub template *Saddus *Rotabom *Bleedot (Jig Form) *Shinold *Jaquib *Rex *Blarg *Jangala (Robot) As much as I would like to show you the carp job I did, it has a picture of me in it, so bluh to that. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred Today's my birthday! KNEEL. >:o) DMSwordsmaster Talk 16:33, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Tomorrow's my birthday. MOTHERF/CKING KNEEL, MOTHERF/CKER. >:o) DMSwordsmaster Talk 18:39, May 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Due to a serious fight between me and ZoshiX, admins CANNOT BLOCK RANDOMLY UNLESS THEY HAVE A VERY GOOD REASON. Any admins that block a user just because of something stupid, such as a silly joke or an insult, will be reported to Wikia Central and potentially have their adminship revoked. YES LUDICRINE, THIS MEANS YOU. FIND ANOTHER WAY TO QUELL RAEG. Ahem. This has gotta stop. DMSwordsmaster Talk 21:06, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :When did I raeg ban someone besides myself? -LD A better option would just be to read this. {C} Waddle D33 Talk ಠ_ಠ 11:25, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- If you received a warning from me regarding a pet acting strangely, that means that they are in danger of running away! It is recommended to reassure them that you care about them. Note that these are NOT advertisements. If a pet runs away, they will either run to another user and live there or go back to the Adoption Center where they will refuse to be adopted by you. Take good care of your pets! {C}-LD Bluh. There's a part two to the game project. I need to make a PowerPoint. Wish me luck! -LD OK! We've found out how to fix the NV Glitch. Tell an admin to re-name the picture. He will do so, and the image will update. HOWEVER, you CANNOT change it back to its original name, or it will glitch again. DMSwordsmaster Talk 14:38, May 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- WE'RE BEING F/CKING INVADED BY AO ONI. DMSwordsmaster Talk 04:42, May 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- TO ANY OF YOU WHO ACTUALLY WONDER WHERE THE RAEG FACE AND O FACE COME FROM, GO HERE!! (O-Face, :44, Raeg Face, :50) DMSwordsmaster Talk 20:36, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Note the new wiki theme, called KUIPT3R 0V3RL0AD. See The Kuipter Files for info about this. -ZX Thanks to Caagr98 for the animated gif. ZoshiXProfileTalk 21:43, May 12, 2011 (UTC) ----